The Dark
by Smiley123
Summary: The dark- people believed it was bad. But in reality the darkness was better than light soemtimes. Well that's just what I thought. FAX :D
1. Chapter 1

Darkness- that was all I could see, but at the moment I did not care. "It's okay, I will never leave you. You are mine." His voice rang out to me. All mine.

Chapter 1-

"Nudge! Breathe for once!" Geez that girl's got a mouth! Oh hi- let me explain. My name is Queen Blah of Blah Ville. Just kidding! My name is Maximum Ride. But everyone calls me Max. And here's a tip. Never get stuck in a 5 hour car trip with a dog, your mom, and 2 sisters. One which has the mouth that never stops. I mean it when I say NEVER stops. We call her the Nudge Channel- all Nudge all the time. My other sister was Angel. No literally- that's her name. But I would watch out- she may be sweet and innocent on the outside- but she can certainly be a demon! Nudge is 12 and Angel is 7. Well me, I'm 16. I have dark brown wavy hair that goes down to my chest. I have chocolate brown eyes and tan, olive colored skin.

My dad left us when I was really young, oh and here's a surprise I have powers. No kidding! Actual powers! Well here's the thing, when my dad left us he was a scientist. He took our DNA and switched it up. Nudge can attract metal, breathe underwater, and can run at the speed of light. Angel can read and control minds, breathe underwater, and can run at the speed of light like Nudge. Me-well I hit the jackpot. I can control fire, shape shift into any bird in the world, and I'm telepathic. Also I can change into a wolf. Yeah I know cool right? Well back to the story: We were on our way to our new house in Arizona. Yeah we're leaving everything behind to go live there. I miss all my friends- heck I even miss Brigid my arch enemy. Well I better go. We're about to go in- fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Well the house ended up pretty nice. My room is sky blue with hardwood floorings, a big blue rug, and black and white furniture. Right now I am on my way to school. I brought Angel to the elementary school section and Nudge to the Middle school section. I was walking into school when I saw him. He had shaggy black hair, almost black eyes, and he was- handsome. He was leaning against the wall. Nobody went over to him. People even looked scared of him. I wonder why. He looked straight at me. Oh geez, he had beautiful eyes. He seemed dangerous but that made me want him even more. He showed no emotion. He had pale, olive skin. I walked by him and almost fell high off of his scent. He smelled dark. And I loved every bit of it. I walked to my new locker, and got my notebooks. Then went to class. I walked in and the teacher Mrs. Shell looked at me with bright nice eyes. "Why hello! You must be Max! Sweetie you can seat right over there next to Mr. Black. Will you raise your hand Nick?" I saw a familiar face stare at me through his black hair. It was him, the guy. So his name was Nick. Hmmm he doesn't look like a Nick. Oh well, I walked over to the seat next to him at the back. He kept looking at me. A weird feeling came in me when he smirked. It gave me shivers down my back. I saw girls look at me with jealousy but why? They seemed to stand clear of him this morning. One thought came down in my head- I want to know him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fang POV:

She was beautiful. The new girl was that is. I was leaning against a wall when she came in. I wanted to tear apart any guy who looked at her and whistled, or had their jaw hung open at how amazing she was. She looked at me with a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. Oh her eyes, they were beautiful. Everything about her was. She was really thin, but had nice curves. And not a single pimple or bump was on her skin. She was Sexy. And I could tell she wasn't a you-know-what. But, she would never want me. I'm Immortal. As in yes a vampire, But not like Edward- ewww I don't sparkle. I live alone in a dark mansion in the middle of the woods. But I wanted her- and I had every intention to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

Max-

When the bell rang I went straight to chorus. The teacher came up to me and announced me to the class. "Hello class! This is the new student Max. We have a rule that every new person must sing a song for the class! So pick your song and begin!" She smiled at me and edged me forward. I guess there was no way of getting out of this. Oh well here we go:

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to meI still feel your touch in my dreamsForgive me my weakness, but I don't know whyWithout you it's hard to survive'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feelingAnd everytime we kiss, I swear I could flyCan't you feel my heart beat fast?I want this to lastI need you by my side?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the staticAnd everytime we kiss, I reach for the skyCan't you hear my heart beat so?I can't let you goI want you in my lifeYour arms are my castle, your heart is my skyThey wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them allYou make me rise when I fall'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feelingAnd everytime we kiss I swear I could flyCan't you feel my heart beat fast?I want this to lastI need you by my side'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the staticAnd everytime we kiss, I reach for the skyCan't you hear my heart beat so?I can't let you goI want you in my life'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feelingAnd everytime we kiss, I swear I could flyCan't you feel my heart beat fast?I want this to lastI need you by my side

The class looked amazed. I met a pair of black eyes as I looked out at the class. I looked at the teacher she was smiling and had….tears rolling down her face. Was I that bad? Everyone clapped. "That was amazing! Great job!" The teacher said. I went and sat down beside a blonde haired boy. "That was awesome! My name is Iggy." He said to me I smiled and kept letting him talk. "Hey do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" He asked. "Sure but can my sisters sit with us?" I asked. "Sure! No problem!" He responded. The bell rang and me and Iggy went to lunch. Iggy led me to a table with 2 girls, and a boy. "This is Ella, JJ, and Gazzy. Guy's this is Max she's new." They all said hey and Was sup. I sat down and saw Angel and Nudge at the door looking for me. I waved them over and automatically they started talking. I blocked them out and thought. I saw Nick at a table by himself. "Iggy, should we ask him to come eat with us?" I whispered to Iggy. He looked over and saw who I was talking about. He whispered back "I don't think you should do that. I've heard things about him." I wonder what he's talking about. "Well I'm gonna go sit with him. He looks alone." I didn't wait to see what his reaction was, I just walked over to the table and sat next to him.

Sorry about shortness. Song was Everytime by Cascada. And as you can see Iggy is not blind. Please Review! J


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fang POV:**_

_**She had an amazing voice as well. After chorus which I had no idea why I was in I went to lunch and sat alone like usual. People usually steer clear of me. I overheard something Max was saying to a guy whose name I think was Iggy. "-I'm gonna go sit with him." That was all I heard before she came over here. "Hey It's Fang right?" She gave me a smile and sat next to me. "Yeah Max right?" I already knew her name I just didn't want her to think I'm a stalker or something. "Yeah ,Why are you sitting alone?" She asked me. "Well let's just say I don't make friends easily." I replied with a soft smirk. She laughed shortly. Man even her laugh was beautiful. I saw Iggy and them look over here in confusion. Well I can't blame them I never really talk to anyone usually. "Well why don't you sit over there with me tomorrow. I'm sure they wont' mind." She told me. I thought about it and said "Why not" and gave her a soft smile. She grinned back and all if a sudden alarms went off signaling a fire. Max looked back and forth as everyone all scrambled to the exits quickly then left out into the hallway and went toward the fire. Was she crazy? I decided then to follow her. I walked quietly behind her and hid and watched her. She looked over her shoulder then lifted her hands and the fire went out almost immediately. What the heck? How did that happen? Even though that was weird it just made me want her even more. She quickly walked down the halls at a speed that was inhuman. I quickly followed. Wow what else can she do? That was one thing I was gonna find out!**_

_**~::~::~::~::**_

_**After school I watched as Max looked behind her then ran into the Forrest I followed but this is even weirder as she ran she morphed into a grey, brown, and white wolf. She was beautiful. She kept running, and again I followed when I saw a lake coming up I was just about to yell Max when she jumped into the air and instantly shifted into a hawk. Wow I did NOT see that one coming. **_

_**Max POV:**_

_**As I walked into the house I was greeted with my mom making her famous cookies. I grabbed five of them and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I looked out my window at the dark starry night. Wow I sure went flying for awhile. I was about to close the window when I saw a dark figure running down the road at a fast speed. Before even thinking I Jumped out the window and shifted into a eagle. I flew as fast as I could and followed the figure into the woods. I shifted into a wolf so I could run and see when a mansion came in my view. I saw the figure pull out something that looked like a key when the light came upon the persons face- Fang. **_

_**a/n: Sorry about the sort of cliffy. This chapter was so much fun to write! Review please! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Max POV:**

When I woke up this morning, last night's events suddenly shifted into my head. Fang, the key, and Fang. Whoops I said Fang twice. (just had to put that in there ;p) I got up as fast as I could and got dressed I pulled on dark skinny jeans, a silver tank, and black converses. An outfit that Nudge and Angel picked out. I got in my car and drove Angel and Nudge there too. When I walked through the doors Iggy and JJ came up to me and we stopped by our lockers and grabbed our books. "Hey did you see the new kid? I heard he was kicked out of 3 different schools." As JJ was saying that a familiar face walked into the school- Ari Batchelder.

**Fang POV.**

I was in class and the bell rang for lunch. Last night was all I was thinking about. I can't believe Max can do all of that stuff, it is amazing though. Speaking of her, I see her looking at the new- oh! It's Ari. The one guy who made me immortal, who killed me and right before I turned immortal. I saw him flash his gaze over me and the Max. She looked like she was about to murder him. I wonder why?

**Max POV**

It's Ari, the one who gave me up to the scientists, that gave me all of the different powers. The telekinesis, bird and wolf changing, and the control of fire. He looked over at me and smirked. I can tell he would be defined as the bad kid. He was decked out in black thick leather and black boots. Girls were already falling over him. Great.

The bell just rang and me, Fang, Iggy, JJ, and Nudge all headed to Choir. That was one class all of us had together. "Max, Fang- Will you to come here for a minute?" oh great. What did I get in trouble for now? Me and fang exchanged a glance at each other and walked up to her. "I have a question, we have our annual Sing-A-Thon this year. Will you two perform a duet for me? Both of your voices are amazing." I looked at Fang to find him already staring at me. "I guess it's fine with me" Fang said. "Oh well, guess I'll give it a chance" I agreed with him. Hmm this may get a little interesting.

A/N: Haha, I wonder what max is thinking ;) I guess we'll find out soon enough. R&R and I may put another chapter up soon.


End file.
